Coming Home
by doseofmyimagination
Summary: Sasuke was finally getting closer with Sakura when a incident occurred. An incident that caused Sasuke to go missing 10 years. Just when he was able to feel love and happiness to only find sadness and heartbreak in his return.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. My respects for Kishimoto for creating an amazing manga full of great characters.

* * *

_Sasuke-kun,_

_I found out about the incident. Kakashi-sensei informed me how bad it was. Please come home or at the very least let us know you are well..._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

* * *

_Sasuke-kun,_

_It's been weeks since I sent my last letter and we still haven't heard anything from you. Regardless of it, I know in my heart you're okay. I'm thinking you haven't had a chance to reply through all of the chaos. Till then I will continue to wait patiently as you asked before you left last time. And hopefully you don't mind me keep sending you letters because I only want to remind you that you're not alone..._

_Love, _

_Sakura_

* * *

_Sasuke-kun,_

_Months has passed since the incident. Please let us hear from you just to know you're okay. Rumors has started to spread. Horrible rumors I don't even want to mention. I don't care how you choose to send us a message or who you send it to. FYI, Naruto is heading a search party for you in case you are injured..._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

* * *

_Sasuke-kun,_

_Today makes one year after the horrible incident. I'm begging you please find a way to communicate with us. Not knowing whether you're okay or badly injured because of the incident is killing us. You're family to us and we love you. And we're hurting not knowing how you are. Especially when we think we're not there when you may be needing us. Sasuke-kun, please reply back. All I want to know is you're alive..._

_Love, _

_Sakura_

* * *

_Sasuke-kun,_

_Kakashi-sensei just came by to let me know they have officially accounted for all of the bodies from the incident. They didn't find your body so they know you're still alive. Sensei mentioned of evidence you leaving with some other shinobi's after the incident. If we don't hear from you soon; they are going to mark you as a missing shinobi officially ending your search. I begged Kakashi-sensei to reconsider but he explained it's not in his power anymore even if he is Hokage. Naruto wasn't happy either with this news. Why should he? You're like a brother to him. Please Sasuke-kun, tell us where you are! We promise if you're in trouble we'll help you. I mean haven't we showed you our unconditional love? Damn it Sasuke-kun! Why are you doing this to us? Are we not enough?..._

_Sakura_

* * *

_Sasuke-kun,_

_With all of the letters I have sent you I have lost count how many I've sent. I hope you're okay wherever you are. And whomever you are with is treating you well. This last five years since your disappearance has been hell. Ino is trying to push me to move on. She tells me you don't deserve my patience and enough is enough. But how could she understand me? She wasn't there when we spent time together. And she definitely wasn't there when you asked me to wait the night before you took off...The last time I saw you. I'm sure you have your reasons for disappearing. So I'll wait for you until you're ready to reappear because I love you..._

_Sakura_

* * *

_Sasuke,_

_I lied before when I said I wasn't sure how many letters I have sent you. How can I lose count when these letters are a piece of my heart? And every time I send you a letter that piece shatters when I again don't hear from you. Everybody tells me to stop being so naive because you're not coming back. Even Naruto has told me it's time to move on. You should have seen his expression. That baka was in tears when he shared a piece of his mind. It was so heartbreaking I started to sob with him. At the end he gave me a loving hug. A powerful hug that has encouraged me to write this letter to you because he is right. Today is the 7th year anniversary of the incident. And no word from you nor any hints of your well-being. Sasuke, I love you and this is why I've waited for you. I have re-ran the memory of that night to give me the strength to wait. But Sasuke, I think it's time to accept if you truly meant what you said that night then I would have heard from you. It's time for me to move on from this pain. So this 99th letter will be the last. And with all of my love Sasuke, I wish you the best. And I'm sorry I was never enough for you..._

_Sakura_

* * *

10 Years Since The Incident

"Sir!" a nurse yelled while running towards a man dressed with the same attire as a doctor. The man was sitting down in his office enjoying his meal after a long day. Hearing the shouts coming from the nurse he jumped from his seat. The nurse yelling was always a quite woman so hearing her shout like a crazy person was surprising.

"Why the shouts?" the man asked walking towards the nurse. The nurse came to a halt when she was close enough to the man.

"Our-our" the nurse replied trying to catch her breath. She positioned one hand to her waist to help with the tiredness from running.

"Our John Doe has awaken after all this time!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt to a AU story with the idea coming from Final Fantasy Crisis Core. I still cry with the scene where Aerith sends Zack so many letters and finally gives up. Their love story is so sad! Anyways, hopefully you enjoy this and will appreciate any feedback :).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. My respects for Kishimoto for creating an amazing manga full of great characters.

* * *

"Manners Naruto! Ever heard of them?! Geez, you'd think being Hokage would make you learn a little about them." Sakura scowled to the man who had barged into her home. Instead of giving her blonde friend attention she opted to return cleaning the house.

"Screw manners Sakura-chan! Now tell what the hell was going through your mind this morning?!" Naruto scolded at the friend he held most precious. She was his teammate who had shared so much with him. It was only natural he would behave the way he was when a friend crosses a line like she did.

"It's my choice and you have nothing to say in the matter" she replied dusting off furniture in her living room. She was trying her best to prevent a huge argument with her loud friend.

"Excuse me?! Nothing to say?! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" Naruto yelled extremely irritated. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Normally he is a calm person especially with Sakura. Today though he was beyond calm. He was angry for what she did this morning. What was disturbing him the most was she seemed to be in peace with it. Due to the lack of attention to the situation Sakura was giving he grabbed the duster off her hand. He then threw it not caring if it broke anything when it landed.

"You know what I mean" Sakura said in a calmed voice finally giving him the attention he wanted. She knew what happened in the morning caught her best friend by surprise. He had every right to be angry with her. She should have talked to him first but she knew what his answer would be right away.

"Sakura-chan I don't want you to do this! I forbid you!" Naruto continued yelling at her.

"Do I need to remind you that it isn't up to you even if you're Hokage. And please stop being loud. You're going to scare my neighbors." Sakura replied with a calm soft voice. Seeing the rage her friend she chose to sit down knowing that this would end up being a long conversation. She was thinking of ways to calm him down and to reason. Usually when Naruto is being loud she tends to punch him to get him to tone it down. She has never hesitated to react this way with him. However this time things were not the same. She understood him because she was hurting the same way. The decision she made wasn't easy for her either. But in the end she knew it was the right thing to do for both their sakes. Even if he can never see it. If he wanted to yell at her then she will allow it. She'll be patient with whatever reaction helps Naruto accept it. If this meant he will hate her then so be it.

"I'm asking you as a friend please don't do this." Naruto finally calmed down and sat next to her. He could see the doubts in her face. She was trying her hardest to remain strong for him but Naruto couldn't let her keep this up. He needed to reason with her.

"It has been decided. I'm sorry Naruto, it has to get done." Sakura used all the power within her to maintain her position.

"WHY?! TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS AND NOT ANY OTHER WAY!" Naruto scolded once more. He tried to remain calm but her answers and calmness she held were not helping the cause.

"Because Naruto I can't lose you!" Sakura finally snapped. She grabbed her head with her two hands to try to get herself back to the patient and calmed demeanor she had. She could feel her hands trembling with fear and rage.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto mumbled not expecting the answer he received.

"Happy now?! Look this isn't easy for me either you know." Sakura continued still with trembling hands.

"Then don't it. Please I'm begging you." Naruto lowered his voice to a more affectionate tone. He was desperate to make his best friend change her mind.

"I-I c-can't..." Sakura muttered now with tears coming out of her eyes.

"There must be another way Sakura-chan. There must be..." Naruto moved closed enough to wipe the tears sliding down on her cheeks.

"There is no other way Naruto...I-I-I'm unable to find a cure for you...You don't think I've been trying?! Every day since we found out about your illness I've been trying to find you a cure. B-but I can't! And yo-you're running out of time. And I don't want to go through another loss. Please understand!" Sakura not being able to hold it much longer started crying more. This time her cry was louder and more heartbreaking.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto thought it was best to comfort her. Maybe this was she'd reconsider her decision. He placed his arm around her shoulder to embrace her. Instead of stopping him she allowed it. She wasn't sure how long she'd have the chance to spend time with him.

"When Sasuke-kun left I was able to move on. When I lost my parent's I was able to move on. And then again I was able to move on with the loss of my deceased husband and unborn child. But Naruto I don't think my heart can take another loss." Sakura said when she managed to speak without tearing as much.

"How do you think it'll make me feel to know I'm alive because my best friend sacrificed her life for me?" Naruto replied while embracing her tight.

"You have a family Naruto. You will survive the guilt with the help of your wife and children."

"You're my family" Naruto quickly responded.

"I'm only part of your family. Whereas you're my whole family Naruto. Listen, you wanted to become Hokage to make a difference. You've barely scratched the surface and look of all the amazing things you've done. You give us all hope. Trust me my death won't mean much but yours will." Sakura finally able to calmed herself close to what she was before let go of Naruto. She didn't want to risk Naruto convincing her to go back on her choice. Although he was already managing to make her reconsider.

"Of course it will!" Naruto snapped in the effort to let her know she matters to her loved ones.

"There is a reason the council is forcing someone to give up their life to save yours. You're making everybody's lives better. And I'm happy to have the honor of giving you a little bit of what you've given me." With these words she stood up to face him with a sincere smile. She was hoping her smile would make understand it was really okay if she went through with it.

"But Sakura-chan you too have your whole life ahead of you!"

"Actually I think my life has met it's stopping point even without this happening...Look around me. I have become a respectful kunoichi in the village. I have founded a clinic for children. I have a legacy now. I have fallen in love twice. And lost both of them. I was close of becoming a mom but destiny had other plans. In a sense I have been through what most consider life accomplishments and heartbreaks for a lifetime. Don't you see?! There is nothing for me anymore other than saving the life of my best friend. If you ask me that's one great way of leaving... Now if you excuse me I have some more cleaning. I already have a buyer for the house." She went to pick up the duster where Naruto had thrown it. He noticed she was wiping some tears when she started dusting her home.

"I'll leave. But this isn't the end of this." Naruto proclaimed

* * *

"Why did you bring me here?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow. The question was only rhetorical because she knew what he was attempting to do. She prayed she was strong enough to not concede.

"Do you remember what the bell test was about?" Naruto replied with a serious expression. Inside Sakura could not be helped but be proud. The Naruto in front of herself was not the same Naruto she had met in their genin. This was a completely new Naruto. Who would have imagined the troublemaker kid would become a respected serious Hokage someday.

"Of course! Teamwork" she replied. How could she ever forget the first time team 7 became an actual team. How could she forget anything related to the man she loved and she thought loved her back.

"Exactly! Teamwork! And this implies trust Sakura-chan."

"Naruto please" Sakura sighed.

"I trust you with my life Sakura. I know I won't die right away and that you have time. There is hope." Naruto pointed out.

"Once it happens you'll be left in a comatose state. There is a 24 hour window where someone's entire chakra can get transfer to you. If this window closes than there is no way of transferring you the chakra to save your life. This will make your life rely on a possible cure. You'll be in that state for about a year. If there is no cure you die. I'm not taking that risk." Sakura replied looking him straight to the eye.

"I won't die. You won't let me."

"I can't gamble on your life."

"I trust you. Unless you're trying to use this as an excuse."

"It's not an excuse. And if you're referring to what I said about being the end anyways; it's a fact there is nothing more for me."

"What if he comes back?!" Sakura could see how desperate Naruto was hearing how he brought _him _in the conversation. She should be furious for having brought him in after all the times she's stated she has moved on. How can she get mad at Naruto when he only did it for her own good or at least he thinks. Yes she loved Sasuke with all her heart and more. She waited 7 years for him to come home. There was times she thought the only reason he never came back was because he died. But all the evidence Kakashi ever found showed him alive. He never came back because there was nothing for him here. He didn't love her and she learned to accept it. Her heart finally healed when she met her future husband. But she was never meant to truly be happy for she lost him too.

"As I said. There is nothing for me here." she reassured.

"Sakura-chan, I won't be able to live with myself if you do this. If you don't want to kill me inside then don't do it. I promise your death will change me into a different person. Is that what you want?" Naurto asked with a pleading voice. He needed her to see how this will affect him emotionally. Yes she would be saving his life but at the same she'd be killing a part of him.

Naruto's words hit her hard. She remembered what Kakashi went through when he was responsible for Rin's death. She sacrificed her life for the sake of the village. Nonetheless it affected her sensei in ways that it changed him completely. Kakashi explained how a part of him died with her. His experience was something he didn't wish on anybody. Even in present time he still has nightmares of her death. And now Sakura is essentially is doing the same to Naruto. Sacrificing her life for the sake of her village but making Naruto responsible for her death like Kakashi was for Rin's.

"Is it really worth it" she muttered to herself. The other option was to try her hardest saving Naruto and see him die if she fails. Having a part of her die in the process. In all of the scenarios one of them dies and the other suffers emotionally. Except the scenario where she finds a cure. But that alone would be a miracle.

"Naruto...I-I...but...what if I'm unable to find a cure?!"

Naruto feeling he was getting through to her smiled with a tight tender hug.

"Then you live life for the both of us. You say you've moved on but you haven't. I still see the despair in your eyes. And I know you were happy when you married and when you got pregnant. But that happiness was taken from you too soon. There is still more for you Sakura-chan. Believe it!"

Deep inside Naruto was scared to die. He feared ever since he found out of his illness. He had a happy life with his wife Hinata and children. He finally made it to Hokage. His wish was to be able to survive this illness. But he couldn't let his best friend die so he can live. Hinata and him had already talked about it and agreed they couldn't have Sakura sacrifice her life. Hinata was helping him cope with this so if the time came he knows his family would be okay.

* * *

"Time's up Sakura. You need to make a choice now. Are you going to save Naruto's life right away or not?" Tsunade asked her disciple who was staring at the blonde man lying on the bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks all who is following the story. Enjoy :)! FYI, this SasuSaku story of course. Naruto and Sakura are just super close besties in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. My respects for Kishimoto for creating an amazing manga full of great characters.

* * *

Opening his eyes felt strange considering he didn't expect to wake up. When he saw his eyes shut down; he thought that was it. The end of his life. Although he was saddened because he'd never be able to embrace his family again; he was content for he was blessed with a happy life even if it was cut short. No matter what he was going to watch over his family from where ever he'd be when he died. To his surprise he wasn't dead. He was in a lot of pain but definitely alive.

_Sakura-chan you did it! I knew you'd be able to find a cure._

Naruto was ecstatic to know he was going to be part of this world a little longer. The thought of kissing his wife and hugging his children brought him happiness. He was grateful with Sakura because he knew she was the one who saved him. The first person he saw when he finally opened his eyes was Hinata. It was obvious she was crying behind the smile of relief she held.

"Naruto-kun you're awake! How I've missed you!" Hinata cried giving him an intense loving hug.

"Please don't do this to us again!" Hinata continued still hugging Naruto.

"H-Hi..." Naruto barely said as he attempted to reply.

"That's enough Hinata. You're going to kill the poor idiot...Welcome back Naruto." Tsunade interrupted with a serious look. Hinata reluctantly complied wiping her tears from her face.

_Is that worry in grandma Tsuande's voice? Was I in a coma that long?_

"Gr-Gra-Gra..." Naruto stuttered unable to speak fluently. The words he wanted to say we're not coming out resulting in him becoming irritated.

_Damn it! Why can't I speak?!_

"Easy Naruto. Since you've woken up from a comatose state you'll be experiencing side effects. Not speaking properly is one of those. You'll be okay soon. Now rest before you give your wife a heart attack." Tsunade explained with a coldness he wasn't accustomed of hearing from her.

_Why is she speaking to me like that? Am I still in danger?_

* * *

"Hinata!...Hinata, wake up!...Hinata!" Naruto yelled attempting to awake his wife who had fallen asleep hours ago. He knew he was being rude but couldn't stop himself. Minutes ago he had realized he can speak again normally. It had been several days of him trying to speak only to fail miserably each time. So now that he could he wanted to speak to his wife about so many things.

"Oh Hinata! Time to wake up! " Naruto continued trying.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata mumbled struggling to open her eyes. When she finally was able; the first thing she saw was the man she had fallen in love. A happy Naruto with a wide smile and mischievous eyes.

"I could speak again Hinata!" Naruto happily shouted.

Hinata's reaction was a sudden kiss to her husband's lips. Oh how long she has waited to feel those lips against hers. Naruto naturally responded deepening the kiss.

"Hinata...I-you-I've never seen you so spontaneous" Naruto said not believing his wife's sudden reaction. He had never seen this part of her and he loved it.

"I've missed you too much, that's all." Hinata responded with a blush.

"Then shall we make up for lost time?" Naruto grinned followed with another passionate kiss.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said trying to make a statement only for Naruto to cut her off with another kiss.

"Someone could come in..." Hinata continued but Naruto kissed her once more.

"So?" Naruto replied in between kisses. Hinata tried again to stop the intimate moment fearing they might take it a little too far. To her relief she was successful when Naruto heard the door open. Hinata quickly started to comb her hair with her hands to avoid looking guilty.

"My, my. Don't you two look suspicious?!" Tsunade said accusing both of them with her eyes.

"Anyways, how are you feeling Naruto?"

"I feel brand new" Naruto replied grinning.

"You can speak again so that's progress" Tsunade commented with the same coldness she had been expressing since Naruto woke up.

"How long will I be stuck here?" Naruto asked curious. He was already getting tired of the hospital especially the food. He missed his ramen so much.

"I'd say a few more days if you keep up the fast progress. Anymore questions?"

"Ummm yea. Can you please notify Sakura-chan I can speak now so she can visit me? I swear she is the only one who hasn't visited me. But I'm sure it's because she didn't want to see me in the state I was." Naruto said eager to show his gratitude to his best friend.

"I see you haven't been told." Tsunade replied glaring at Hinata.

"Told of what?!...What's going on?...Where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto turned to see his wife for some sort of indication. The only thing he saw was a sad face in Hinata with a touch of remorse.

"Hinata where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I should have told you earlier." Hinata replied not daring to look at Naruto's eyes. She had meant to tell Naruto earlier. Every time she tried bringing it up she stoped herself when she imagined her husband's reaction.

"Tell me what?!" Naruto shouted with no patience. His heart started racing because he had a good idea of what he was going to hear.

_Please not that. Please Sakura-chan be okay._

"That Sakura sacrificed her life for yours!" Tsunade blurted before storming out of the room leaving a devastated Naruto behind.

* * *

There she was on the hospital bed breathing with the help of machines. He could hear her slow breathing and the beeping of the machines keeping her alive. She looked so peaceful sleeping except she wasn't going to wake up. Or at least that's what he was told.

_What the hell Sakura. I thought we came to the understanding you'd try to save me._

Naruto couldn't help himself from staring at her causing his heart to break a little more in every passing minute. It pained him so much that he was close to his limits in containing his anger.

"Hokage?" he heard a nurse call to him from the door.

"Not know, I want to be left alone" Naruto replied not bothering to turn around or conceal his anger. He really wasn't in the mood to speak to anybody even if he was Hokage.

"It's just we're here to disconnect Ms. Haruno. And was wondering if you were done with your goodbye." the nurse stated with hesitation knowing the Hokage was in no good mood.

"WHAT?!" Naruto growled this time deciding to turn around. He saw there was several people behind the nurse with items to disconnect Sakura and take her away.

"They didn't tell you? ... I'm sorry. ..I didn't know." the nurse apologized with signs of struggle in her voice. She was definitely intimidated with the Hokage's obvious rage.

"Get out!" Naruto demanded pointing to the door. He needed them to leave to prevent himself from doing anything he'd later regret. He was Hokage after all.

"But Hokage we have orders to disconnect her" the nurse insisted but scared to Naruto's reaction

"I SAID GET OUT!"

"It's not their fault Naruto" Tsunade said making her way into Sakura's room.

"Then who's it?!" Naruto hissed. By this time Naruto wasn't at the point of caring how he spoke to others even if he was Hokage. No one listened to him when he practically begged for Sakura not to sacrifice herself. He understood why Sakura did it but couldn't comprehend how the rest let her get away with it. Especially Tsunade who was supposed to care about her. They should have stopped her.

"We only kept her alive long enough for you to properly say goodbye. Now say goodbye so we can do our job." Tsunade replied irritated.

"How can you be so heartless like this with Sakura-chan? She is your student for heaven's sake! "

"Look brat! Don't you dare imply I don't care about her. She means more than only a student. This is hard for all of us. But we need to disconnect her fast before she begins to physically suffer."

"Suffer?! Can't you see she is resting like an angel?!" Naruto pointed out.

"For now but her condition will worsen. If we keep her connected the only thing waiting for her is a slow painful death. Is that what you want? See her suffer without being able to ease her pain?"

"You were going to keep me alive till I died."

"Your condition was different than hers. She was supposed to die right away yet she survived."

"Well I'm Hokage and I prohibit anybody from disconnecting her" Naruto declared not caring of any consequences. He wasn't going to let anybody kill Sakura.

"Naruto she is going to suffer!"

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP! THAT'S MY FINAL WORD. NOW GET OUT!" Naruto shouted louder shocking everybody close by. This was a sight of Naruto no one had seen. They were used to the calm caring Hokage who was obsessed with ramen and enjoyed playing around. Not this angry fearful man who with his current eyes can kill right about anybody. Tsunade sighed and left signaling everyone to do the same. She too didn't want to deal with Naruto because she was hurting as well. After all it was her who did the chakra transfer. If anyone is to blame it should be her.

Naruto slowly began to calm himself for her. He decided to sit down next to her because he wasn't sure when he'd be able to leave her side.

_First Sasuke now you want to leave me too. _

Naruto grabbed her hand attempting to find comfort but he felt worse when he felt how cold her hand was. At first sight she looked like a sleeping angel however she is closer to death than anything else.

"Damn you Sakura. How could you do this to me...I guess this is it huh? We both die together in one way or another." Naruto muttered holding her hand tighter with tears falling down his cheeks.

* * *

_Where am I?_

Sasuke thought to himself while trying to decipher where he was when nothing seemed or felt familiar. He had recently woken up. There was a nurse tending to him when his eyes opened. The nurse surprised ran out of the room yelling like a mad woman. Then in that instant Sasuke's mind took him to someone precious.

_Sakura! I need to get to Sakura before she starts to worry..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aww poor Naruto! He is definitely taking Sakura's sacrifice hard. Thanks for the nice comments and the follows. They are truly encouraging :). Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. My respects for Kishimoto for creating an amazing manga full of great characters.

* * *

_"Sakura" Sasuke called walking out of the darkness of the night. He had been waiting for Sakura outside the hospital to walk her home after her shift. This had become a habit to express his affection to the woman who unintentionally has become a huge part of his life. _

_"Sasuke-kun, you know you don't have to walk me right? I am a big girl after all." Sakura replied with a playful smile waiting for him to catch up to her. A smile intended to hide the happiness his caring gestures bring her to avoid making things awkward. Happiness that makes her feel like a child who was just given their favorite candy._

_"Hn" Sasuke nodded._

_"So when are you leaving?" Sakura curiously asked while commencing to walk home. _

_"How did you know?" Sasuke replied hiding the surprise of her knowing. Though he knows he shouldn't be too shocked. After all it was her who realized he was leaving the village when he did years ago. _

_"You always make this guilty expression" she said mimicking the expression followed with a chuckle. Her chuckle amused Sasuke. He couldn't help but love her childish antics with him. At first he thought she was going to stop when he always gave the impression he could care less on her behavior. To his liking she never did. And this was one of many reasons why she matter so much to him. She was the only one who can see underneath that exterior wall of his. The only one who can bring purity in his life with the smallest actions._

_"Tomorrow" he finally replied with some hesitation in his words. Saying goodbye to Sakura has always been hard. He always postponed it until the last moment because he disliked Sakura's saddened eyes. Eyes that said everything to him even when she tried to hide her sadness with a smile and supporting words. _

_"Ah. For how long?" she asked without changing her normal voice to sound supportive. Sasuke appreciated the effort Sakura has always given to make things easier for him. Including breaking her heart in every departure. _

_"I'm coming back" he said out of the blue. He immediately then stopped walking because he felt the aftermath of his statement was going to need his full attention. And he owed her this much especially upon his discovery on what Sakura meant to him. He had discovered feelings for her causing him to question on how and when he got them. They weren't logical in anyway yet he had them. This new feeling had caused his relationship with Sakura to change drastically in the last year. And when he thought their relationship couldn't' get better anymore; it did a month ago when he least expected. Their relationship became more meaningful and because of this he wanted to make sure this departure was different. _

_"I know. You always do." Sakura said stopping as well but giving her back to him. She wasn't sure what to think of his words. Sasuke has never gone out of his way to provide these type of assuring words since he poked her in the forehead. This worried her because if he did it was because something wasn't right._

_"This time is different" he replied._

_"What do you mean?" Sakura asked turning around to meet his eyes. Now she definitely knew something was up with Sasuke. She couldn't make sense of what he was trying to tell her. But most importantly, she had no idea if she should be worried or not._

_"You'll see when I come back" he smirked with eyes fixed on her. _

_"Mmmm, not sure what to make of that" she replied with a confused look. Noticing her confused expression, Sasuke moved closer to her to hold her hand. A gesture Sakura was not used to as evident on her blushing red cheeks._

_"Just wait for me ok?" Sasuke quietly said as he tightened his grip on her hand not wanting to let go of her ever. Sakura felt the tension of his grip and wondered what was going on with him. She couldn't deny she was enjoying his random affection with her. But at the same he was acting as if he was about to lose her._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"We are losing her Tsunade-sama!"

"I'm sorry Sakura" Tsunade mumbled as she was transferring the last bits of chakra from Sakura to Naruto. She was refraining herself from tearing up because losing focus could cause the death of both Sakura and Naruto making the sacrifice in vain. But seeing Sakura losing color by the second made her internal battle harder. Knowing in a matter of minutes the girl who had become like a daughter was about to die by her hand made it almost impossible to continue. Losing another loved one before her eyes was breaking her in unimaginable ways. Yet Tsunade was able to find the smallest piece of strength to finish the transfer for _her_.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Haven't I always?" she said with a warm confident smile hoping to ease any worry he may be feeling._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"What in the world?!" the nurse blurted when she saw her identified patient's fingers move followed with a spike in the heart rate monitor. A never before seen occurrence with the patient who has been in a coma for years.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Hn. Still, in case you get tired of waiting..."_

_"You're acting weird Sasuke-kun. Are you okay?" Sakura interrupted when she sensed Sasuke getting tensed. She used her free hand to check his forehead for any signs of fever in a teasing manner._

_"Tch, just wait for me."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

She could feel her surroundings fading away even if her eyes were still opened. Her body was getting weaker and weaker as she felt her chakra getting sucked out of her. To her relief the transfer wasn't as painful as she imagined. But again it could be due to the peaceful thoughts she was experiencing up till her eyes gave in and closed.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"I promise Sasuke Uchiha that I will wait for you as long as you promise you'll always return to me."_

_"Hn."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

He has slept peacefully for years not wanting to wake up. For some reason a odd sensation has reminded him it's time to wake up. Then an urge of desperation embodied him forcing him to open his eyes causing a shocked nurse leave the room shouting.

"Sir!...Sir!...Sir!"

"Our John Doe has awaken after all this time!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Enjoy this story and let me know if an explanation is needed on what's happening in this chapter. Not sure if I was able to correctly lay out what's supposed to be going on. Thanks for reading this story especially for those who commented.

**Gagster**: This is a great question and will actually be answered later in the story.

Do not read below if you haven't read Naruto Gaiden Chapter 1 yet:

So I think most of us SasuSaku shippers are butt hurt right now. I admit that I cried reading the chapter followed with an immense anger. And I was super negative for the next two days. I wasn't angry because of the whole Sakura may not be Sarada's mom. I was angry because for heaven's sake we don't get a break at all! And by 'we' I mean the SasuSaku fandom and those who are a fan of Sakura and Sasuke independently without them as a pair. I'm a hardcore Sakura fan (since the beginning) besides being a SasuSaku shipper so this chapter broke my heart in many ways. But you know what I've calmed down and am a lot more positive. I remember Kishi saying at one point he wanted to do an arc on Sakura but he never did. Perhaps this is his way of developing Sakura's character more. After this chapter it now makes sense why the lack of SasuSaku in most of the material since the last chapter. What I'm hoping/thinking is this is Kishi's way of showing SasuSaku's development to prove they were never forcefully paired. Regardless of SasuSaku's resolution, I will stay a shipper because I can't never forget their moments in the manga. The moments that made me follow their story as a pair. And keeping my fingers cross for Sakura's happiness whatever happens with SasuSaku. So hope you all could stay hopeful and patient :).


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or else I would have added a DAMN SasuSaku kiss in Naruto Gaiden! Oh well, not going to rant.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he saw nothing but white followed by the form of a person who rushed out of the door. Making him assume she was a nurse. By the look of her quick reaction it seems his awakening meant something big. Since his eyes were having a hard time adjusting to the light he closed them bringing him once more to darkness. A place he grew accustom to ever since the day of his clan's massacre. While keeping them shut he couldn't shake a growing uneasy feeling in his chest. This feeling slowly began to trigger images of his life as if it was long gone. This disturbed him for a mere second before he managed to find peace with the memory of the pink hair kunoichi who invaded his mere existence with devotion and love.

_Sakura..._

He remembered the last time they were together. Him asking her to wait for him as if his survival dependent on the reassurance that she would. During his pitiful insistence he couldn't understand why he kept asking her to remain faithful. Perhaps it had to do with the same odd dream he kept having days prior to his departure. A dream where he relived apologizing to her as he was lying on the ground taking what felt like his final breathes. Where he felt the tender touch that would soon become his sole weakness. But the dream never ended there. It'd take him to the day he left the village where he poked her forehead with such affection he didn't think he possessed followed by the night he found himself inviting her to a walk hoping she'd notice he was really asking her on a date. However unlike her real acceptance, Sakura would brush him off with the excuse she had better things to do. Before he could act he'd find himself back where he apologized only for her to never accept it. Finally he'd be transported to when he departed but this time Kakashi would be alone waiting by the gate. Although he always knew this was a dream, he never was able to stop feeling an emptiness where death became a blessing and living a curse.

"I've turned off the light. Opening your eyes should be a simpler task" he heard someone speak not so distant from the bed. From the voice he could tell the speaker was male. Sasuke contemplated ignoring the man. He was in peace with his thoughts, he really didn't have energy to confront a stranger. He assumed he was taken to the closest village to where he too fell victim of the _incident_. So this meant an interrogation was required before alerting Konoha of his presence. Sure he was longing to return home but the process to get back home was tedious enough to make him desire more rest.

"Where am I?" Sasuke replied not bothering to open his eyes yet.

"I'm sure you'd like answers..." He felt the male shinobi get closer to his bed as he continued speaking.

"But first I need you to open your eyes."

Sasuke sighed. He really wasn't in the mood. If he was still his old self he'd probably throw a fit similar to when Sai tried lecturing him on bonds.

"I could imagine opening your eyes being cumbersome. However this conversation can't continue without you cooperating. "

"Fine."

Sasuke opened his eyes like before only slower in case the man lied to him about the light. When he caught sight of the man standing before him he was caught off guard by his stern gaze. His sharingan automatically activated and his rinnegan reacted strangely. He tried to look away but he failed, he was drawn to them. To those eyes who transformed from dark brown to light brown in a blink of an eye. Although he was forced to gaze at those eyes Sasuke didn't feel threatened.

_He has strong chakra._

After a good minute the shinobi's eyes went back to dark brown releasing Sasuke.

"Sorry about this..."

Sasuke's instant reaction was leaping out of the bed to defense stance. However his legs had different plans for they wobbled as soon as he got up forcing him to grab on to the bed.

"I wouldn't try to walk. You're in no condition."

"Where the hell am I? And what did you just do to me?"

"As I was saying, I apologize for my actions. As a protector of my village I had to take precautions. I didn't do anything, more like I analyzed your identity. And if I'm not mistaken you're an Uchiha."

"Answer the first question."

"You're in a hospital. For security reasons I'm unable to provide you with the name of the village. Just know we mean no harm."

Sasuke could see the honesty coming from the shinobi before him. Yet he felt something was wrong. That unease feeling continued to grow even more making it harder to ignore.

"You're hiding something. Spill."

"It's best if you rest. The nurse went to get the doctor."

"I've had enough rest."

"You have no idea" the shinobi muttered. He debated whether to sedate Sasuke because he didn't know how to relay the news of his long sleeping years. However he had every right to know. He walked to a corner of the room where a cabinet stood. He opened the first drawer to grab a mirror and gave it to Sasuke motioning him to see his reflection. Sasuke hesitated at first but curiosity took the best of him. He moved closer to grab the mirror when he caught a clear glimpse of his hand.

_My hand...it looks different._

He continued to stare until the man placed the mirror in his hand snapping him out of the trance. He then moved the mirror to his face. It only took Sasuke 10 seconds to understand why he was asked to see his reflection. Out of revulsion, rage, fear or however he felt; Sasuke threw the mirror against the farthest wall shattering it in its entirety.

"What kind of jutsu is this?!" Sasuke activated his sharingan preparing himself to shed blood. He didn't care of the consequences to the damage he was about to commit.

"It's no jutsu. You've naturally aged throughout the time you were in a coma" the shinobi said. His calmness angered Sasuke who was waiting for one reason to hurt him.

"What coma?" he hissed.

"The coma you were in for years since we found you."

At this point Sasuke wished nothing more than to squeeze the life out of the bearer of bad news. He sure had a reason to. But he could hear the sincerity of his words. He could feel the same pity everyone gave him when he had lost his family.

"H-how many years?"

"Close to ten years."

_...This can't be..._

"You're lying" Sasuke said creating a fist to transfer his anger on something. Whether he chose the man or his hand, it'd didn't matter.

"You know well I am not. Look..."

"Get out!"

"I can't do that. The doctor will be here any minute..."

"I said get the hell out!"

The man stood there ignoring Sasuke's demand to leave. He showed no fear to the angered Uchiha in front. Frustrated with him, Sasuke turned around to punch the wall leaving a big hole. Blood dripping from his hand where fingernails were once exerting pressure.

"For your own sake, leave" Sasuke said facing the damaged wall trying his best not to attack the shinobi.

"I don't react to threats. But for respect and proof we are not an enemy I will take my leave."

Sasuke heard retrieving footsteps however they stopped before they reached the door. He turned around to see what was causing the delay. He saw the shinobi making hand signs then all of a sudden a bag appeared on the bed.

"We kept the stuff you were carrying in a safe location. Perhaps your items can bring some comfort."

Sasuke returned to face the wall he dented with the intent of continuing to take his rage on it. If only he can make his legs work to break everything in that forsaken room. But they limited him to destroying parts of a wall and a bed. So he hit the wall once more.

_Emptiness..._

Not helping with the pain he repeated the motion.

_The hell with you..._

He continued the cycle until he found himself barely breathing and drastically sweating. He stared at the floor where drops of blood kept fallen on.

_This...coldness..._

Ignoring his body to rest he shifted his eyes to the wall determined to end it. That's when he realized the light in the room was never turned on. Like a recurring chapter of his life, he stood there in pure darkness. Except now he felt the desperation to get freed. He went for another hit on the wall but stopped midair when he glanced at the bag lying on the bed. Sasuke felt his heart stop thinking of what he would find in there.

_I-I can't look inside..._

One part of him desired to search for it, another didn't even want to bother when there was no point. Ten years has passed without his consent. There is nothing he can do to rewind time. All there is left is to move forward. But how could he?

He wanted to burn the bag yet he didn't. Against his better judgment he opened the bag with a trembling hand. His hand composed itself at the touch of the item he feared to find giving him the hard decision to destroy or take it out. He wanted to destroy the item but couldn't, how could he when it's connected to _her_.

He took it out and performed a hand seal exposing a sakura pedal necklace.

_._

_._

_._

_Sasuke was looking at his idiotic friend eating like there was no tomorrow. He had asked Naruto to join him to lunch because he needed to share important news. At first he thought it was a good idea to have the conversation over lunch. But it seems it wasn't the brightest idea seeing how much more attention he was putting to the food than the conversation. Normally he would care less. However this time things were more serious._

_"I'm going to ask Sakura to marry me" he finally blurted out with a low voice intended only for his friend. _

_"NO WAY!...ABOUT TIME!"_

_"Dope shut-up. I don't want anybody to find out...And no spitting."_

_"B-but teme this is great news! You're finally proposing to Sakura-chan!"_

_"Keep it down" Sasuke glared._

_"Alright, alright. What made you want to do it?" Naruto whispered this time._

_"Something happened that made me realize how important she is."_

_"What happened?"_

_Naruto pushed his half-eaten plate to the side to give his full attention. He had never seen Sasuke give a reply in such a gentle manner. He was aware his two best friends were dating. But he only had seen Sakura displayed genuine affection. _

_"Don't worry about it. It's between Sakura and I. I'm not telling you just because... I need your help."_

_"That's rude teme. I'm your best friend. You're supposed to tell me these things for no reason."_

_"No I'm not. I keep up with your stupidity, that alone is enough. Besides you can't keep secrets."_

_Sasuke folded his arms in frustration of Naruto making it harder on him. He trusted his friend to death and owed him his life. Still, the topic was hard for him even if he was clear with his feelings for Sakura._

_"HEY YOU BAS-"_

_"Naruto are you going to help or not?"_

_"Fine. I will for Sakura-chan."_

_"Hn."_

_"What do you need?"_

_Sasuke grabbed a piece of folded paper from his pocket. He unfolded the paper with care to show it to his friend._

_"What is this teme" Naruto asked not understanding._

_"It's a rare sakura pedal necklace. I came across it in one of the villages during my travel. "_

_"Did you buy it?"_

_"No, they had sold it to someone already. Apparently the man who bought the necklace trades with the Hyuga clan. I need you to convince Hinata to talk this man into selling it to me? Cost isn't an issue. I can also make the trip to his village to pick it up."_

_"Of course Teme!...Wait.." _

_Naruto grinned with excitement but he knew Sakura well._

_"What?"_

_"Don't you think it's too much? I know Sakura-chan will love it. I just don't think you need this to make her the happiest girl. I'm sure she..."_

_"She deserves more than she asks."_

_Naruto caught Sasuke's face change to remorse. He hit a soft spot no doubt._

_"Sasuke..."_

_" I know if I give her a cheap piece of metal she'll be as happy. That isn't the point. The point is I want to make sure she gets what she deserves and not only what she asks." Sasuke said staring at the window as a means of escape. He wasn't used to sharing how he felt, especially when it came to Sakura._

_"You really love her don't you?"_

_"Naruto she means everything to me." _

_"Someone who can easily summon the great Uchiha back at first sight of danger is pretty significant."_

_"Tsk...Couldn't trust her safety on you...It's not liked it mattered anyways, she end up saving herself."_

_"Trust me teme, it mattered."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Thanks all for the comments and follows :). They mean the world to me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The same man who stood before Sasuke hours ago was now in front of three male shinobi who were sitting behind a rectangular table. They had heard the unknown patient they held was now awake.

"Our suspicions have been confirmed. He is an Uchiha." said the man with arms on back depicting a form of respect, not once looking away from them.

"We we're hoping this wasn't the case" the male shinobi sitting in the center replied. He was worried on the risks they took in providing aid to a stranger who has been identified as a formidable being.

"Has he given you any trouble Yasu?" the man known as Akira who was sitting on the far left asked.

"He battered the closest wall to the bed until he collapsed. He hasn't woken since then."

"Can he be trusted?"

"Surely you're not thinking of letting him go Ichiro? He could compromise the existence of this village." the man on the far right voiced. He wasn't thrilled with the possibility of a stranger compromising what they have fought so hard to keep safe.

"His presence is a great threat unless we end his life. However we can all agree killing a citizen of the hidden village of the leaf is not something we want either. Not to mention the effort needed to kill an Uchiha. And as for your question Ichiro, I believe he can be trusted." Yasu said still unmoved.

"I have the same concerns as Haru. Tell us, wasn't he a missing nin?" Akira asked not convinced to let the Uchiha roam free.

"According to the information I gathered he was until the war. It seems he was forgiven because of his role in winning the war."

"We should have killed him" Haru hissed. They wouldn't be in that predicament if the village had the courage to deal with the Uchiha years ago. He was one of the few shinobi who opposed to keeping the stranger alive.

"Enough. You know perfectly well our nindo is to enforce life not to take it away" Ichiro blurted.

"And that will be the downfall of our village."

"Perhaps but at least we won't be responsible for unnecessary destruction. If it's our time then so be it."

Akira was debating whose side he should be in. Haru was not wrong in fearing for their village. In the past they have wept in the hands of strangers who they had extended their hands to. Ichiro also had a good point. The village has prospered with the nindo they take pride in.

"Yasu have you ever been in contact with any trusted shinobi from the hidden village of the leaf in your outside runs?"

"I met a team a year ago. One of them saved my life. If I remember correctly her name was Sakura Haruno, their best medic. At least from the intel I gathered."

"What do you recommend" Akira asked. If there is one person he would never doubt it would be Yasu. He has proven to be a strategic loyal shinobi who has never failed. His desire to protect his home at all costs was not something to be taken lightly.

"He is an Uchiha. If he were to have interest to stay it should be denied. We have successfully stayed hidden for decades. We have done good with the exception of getting mentioned in myths. His presence compromises everything. I suggest we take him home while he isn't at full strength."

"What would you tell his people. We did keep him for years giving the impression of captivity."

"True. But for the sake of our village we couldn't make a choice unless he was awake. I will explain myself without giving our existence away. "

Haru wasn't content with what he was hearing. He was frustrated of the lack of worry for their village's security.

"I hate this recommendation. He will be able to trace back the tracks to our village."

"No need to worry. I have everything under control."

"For heaven's sake, he is an Uchiha with the sharingan and rinnegan. Surely you understand your jutsu won't work on him."

Yasu didn't flinch at Haru's outburst directed to him.

"Don't doubt my kekkei genkai. They have been passed from generation to generation with a 100% success rate. It has been performed on Bkyangan and Sharingan users without problem in the past. Yes the rinnegan is powerful but my clan's eyes is as powerful if not more. Just because my clan's eyes is not out in the open; it doesn't mean it's powerless. On the contrary, eyes that remain hidden should be feared."

"For our village's sake you better be right" Haru mumbled.

* * *

"You know pretending to sleep won't do any good."

Sasuke couldn't agree more with the female voice he heard. Yet he preferred to stay in the world he created in his mind.

He heard a loud sigh from the woman. Soon he felt a hand take his to place a piece of bread.

"How about you open them to eat at least? ...Let me turn on the light, perhaps it will help to wake you."

"Leave them off" he demanded grabbing her hand pulling her to him.

"Ah so you like the dark. Mysterious man I see." the woman grinned with a slight blush because of the close proximity.

"You should eat" she continued after releasing herself from his grasp before she made more of it.

"Anyways, my name is Lisanna. I'm the shinobi assigned to guard you and provide recovery assistance. Don't worry I'm easier to get along than Yasu, the shinobi you met yesterday."

When she finished her sentence she walked towards the damaged wall; compelled to touch Sasuke's work of art.

"Geez, you really did put some effort in rearranging the wall. No wonder none of the medical staff wanted to visit."

Lisanna waited for a response. The awkward silence made clear the person she was going to be spending most of her time wasn't a fan of socializing. Somehow this aroused her. The challenge of tending to a mysterious soul wasn't something she did every day. Plus his handsome appearance was an icing on the cake much to her delight.

"Well I see you're not much of a talker. But you will need to put some effort if you want to go home."

* * *

"Rise and shine..."

Lisanna entered the room hoping she could make Sasuke have a small conversation. She wasn't hoping for much; one complete sentence was enough considering her past attempts.

"...or not " she said resigning. She sat on a chair right across the motionless Sasuke thinking of topics for her usual one sided conversation. Day after day she has tried talking nonstop to trigger any type of remark. Lisanna expected to get a _you're annoying_ type of reply but none ever came.

"Good news. The doctor says you're doing well in your recovery. Although you don't speak he is grateful you haven't tried to kill him. To be honest I'm surprised you haven't tried leaving. We all thought you would throw a tantrum."

Sasuke remained in silence, eyes shut, captivated in the pool of memories he once cherished.

"Hey I have an idea. You need some sunlight in your life so I will open the curtains for you."

"Don't."

"Staying in the darkness isn't healthy."

She looked at him with saddened eyes imagining how bad he must be if he refused to see any light.

"Oh c'mon, the light isn't so bad. Aren't you tired of the dark?"

Lisanna stared at Sasuke waiting for a reply that never came.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, you can't be drinking like this."

Shizune moved the glass full of sake out of Tsunade's grasp.

"Why not? Haven't you forgotten I've killed Sakura."

Tsunade pour sake into another glass. She was determined to stay drunk to avoid dealing with the guilt of killing her student.

"She's not dead!"

Shizune pouted. Her heart shattered every time her shishou treated Sakura like she was a breathing corpse. Maybe it was accurate but she refused to believe until she was buried deep underground. There was nothing wrong in having some hope for the impossible.

"She is as good as dead. What's worse is the stupid brat won't let me ease her pain...You know it's a perfect reason to get wasted."

Tsunade drained the whole glass of sake down her throat in one drink.

"The Hokage needs time. He'll come around."

Shizune gave Tsunade a sad smile with watery eyes. She was pleading her loved one to stop hurting her body with such substance.

"Ha! You mean future ex-hokage. He will soon be forced to resigned with the way he is acting!...STUPID BRAT!"

Tsunade squeezed the empty glass to release her temper. The cup cracked within two seconds of being held tight. Shizune sighed. This wasn't the first time she broke a cup. Shizune moved closer to Tsunade and started healing her hand who was now bleeding because of the broken glass shards.

"It's not easy for him either."

"Well it's not like he killed her like I did."

"In a sense he did. Because of him she is-"

"I did it. Not him! So that brat needs to man up and get over it. And I should keep drinking. Bring me more SAKE!"

* * *

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!"

Hearing the familiar honorific made his heart jump. He leaped out of bed expecting to see...

"Sak-"

Sasuke halted when he noticed the woman greeting him wasn't who he had in mind. The woman was surprised to see a new shade of him. Even if it was briefly, she caught a glimpse of longing.

"Sorry it's not who you expected."

Avoiding a awkward situation Lisanna sat on the usual chair and changed the conversation.

"I bring great news..."

Sasuke recurred to his normal posture not caring in the slightest for the words being expressed by the female shinobi he was beginning to get used to.

"I don't understand. Shouldn't you be eager to go home?...At least let me turn on the light. I'm sure it will help..."

"No."

Lisanna was running out of ideas to turn on the lights with his approval. When she tried Sasuke stopped her with a single word. A freaking single word! All of her life she has been trained to lead a shinobi life. Part of the package included remaining tough. But as soon as the great Uchiha spoke she'd be reverted back to a scared little puppy.

"You know you're stubborn Sasuke-kun."

She was annoyed at her failed attempts but not nearly as annoyed as with Sasuke's attitude. How can light hurt anybody?

"Don't..."

The female shinobi froze. She had never heard him say anything with such anger. Definitely wasn't an expected reaction.

"Huh?...Don't what?"

Sasuke opened his eyes, turned his face to the female shinobi and activated his sharingan.

"Call me that."

Lisanna gulped. The intensity of his features were out of the ordinary. No shinobi has ever been trained to handle an intimidating stare, at least not in her village. His eyes screamed rage with a flash of sorrow. She didn't know whether to feel scared or stay mesmerized with its beauty.

"Sasuke-kun?...Then what do I call you?...Uchiha?"

"Anything but that."

He laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. Lisanna on the other hand continued to stare, touched with what she witnessed and ignoring the inner voice warning her to not get attached.

* * *

Shikamaru was tired and frustrated. He had been handling Hokage work all day. He offered to help Naruto with his Hokage duties so he can grief Sakura's loss properly. He understood the pain of losing a love one and the desire to get away from everything else. Of course he didn't imagine Naruto mourning with endless bottles of sake alongside a scarier attitude than the former fifth Hokage while neglecting his title altogether.

After a long day Shikamaru had a choice. He can pretend not to see Naruto drowning all of his problems with alcohol or he can have a chat with him. He decided to reach out to his friend.

"This is no place for a Hokage to be seen."

Shikamaru pulled the chair next to Naruto from the bar counter and sat down. When the waiter asked if he wanted a drink he shook his head.

"I don't care. ...Go away."

The Hokage took the last drop of sake in his cup not bothering to look at Shikamaru. He signaled the waiter to bring him another bottle.

Shikamaru sighed. Why didn't he just go home? He was too tired to deal with Naruto.

"Naruto this was your childhood dream. Are you really going to throw away your hard work? Do I need to remind you-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Shikamaru felt a dark aura forming around Naruto. The same aura meant for enemies, not friends. He could leave to avoid a confrontation with the Hokage. But he didn't because the effort to leave was troublesome when he was sitting comfortably.

"There's nothing you could have done. You're making her sacrifice in vain if you keep acting like this."

"Leave me alone Shikamaru."

"What about your family? Have you forgotten about them?"

"They are fine without me."

"You don't mean that."

"IF YOU DON"T LIKE WHAT I'M SAYING THEN LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Naruto felt everybody's gaze upon him. He reached for his money and slammed it on the counter. He left with haste giving his friend a glare on his way out. Shikamaru followed him.

"Naruto the way you're acting is childish."

"Tell this to someone who cares." Naruto hasten his steps. He was well aware of the wrongness his actions were. He was on the brink of ruining his lifelong dream. Being reminded wasn't necessary, it won't stop him from seeking solace in his reckless behavior.

"I get it Naruto. You blame yourself for her state. But she did this for you-"

Shikamaru stopped at a disturbing thought circling his mind. Something he never considered until now.

"Wait..Don't tell me you're-"

His troubled voice was enough to get Naruto's attention.

"I'm what?"

"In love with her. "

Naruto contemplated the accusation in his friend's tone looking at the ground.

"I thought you were the smart one" he muttered.

"If you're not in love with Sakura than why act this way. You're actions speak for themselves."

"We're done here."

Naruto performed hands signs to get him out of there. It seemed Shikamaru had hit a sensitive spot.

.

.

.

_Naruto was waving to get his best friend's attention. He stopped when he saw a grimaced Sasuke heading towards him. He scratched the side of his head wondering if he had anything to do with it._

_"Teme what's wrong?! You seem pissed off."_

_"Answer me."_

_Sasuke grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the nearest tree not letting go. He pushed Sasuke releasing himself from the hand grasping his shirt._

_"Answer you what?"_

_Naruto was now mad. Who did Sasuke think he was to stretch his favorite shirt? If by any chance he is to blame for his friend's outrage they can deal with it through a spar. Not the shirt his girlfriend gave him._

_"Are you in love with her?"_

_Sasuke lowered his eyebrows and drew them together. His lips were pressed together._

_"Hinata?" Naruto replied with a raised eyebrow. A corner of his mouth was also higher than the other to express his confusion._

_"Sakura."_

_"Huh?!...What?!...Why are you asking me this?"_

_Sasuke tightened his fist. _

_"Answer the question dobe!"_

_"I love her-"_

_Sasuke jerked to Naruto's position and swung his fist in his face resulting in the latter falling to the ground. He went for another. Naruto blocked the incoming strike. With his prosthetic arm he landed a defensive swing in the stomach pushing Sasuke backwards. _

_"What the hell was that for?! You didn't let me finish."_

_"I don't want to hear it."_

_Sasuke body slammed Naruto who turned out to be a shadow clone. Behind him the real Naruto took the open window to hit his friend's jaw._

_"Stupid teme! I said I love Sakura; not that I'm love with her."_

_"What's the difference?!"_

_Sasuke started to wipe the blood dripping from his lip not taking his stern stare of Naruto._

_"Wow! And they call me the stupid one from team 7. Sakura and I became family during the years you went AWOL. She needed me and I needed her. We we're there for each other and nothing will change that. She is part of me like you are, same as Kakashi. Does it mean I'm in love with you or Kakashi?! Hell no!"_

_Naruto shook his body with a silent bleagh._

_"Naruto - I-"_

_Sasuke's rage disappeared. His lips and eyebrows returned to normal resurrecting his natural stoic face._

_"Look Sasuke I get it. But rest assure, I don't see her in the same light as you do. Call me crazy but she reminds me of my mom. Maybe that's why I'm so overprotective of her." Naruto said giggling and scratching the back of his head. A habit he never lost through the ages._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Hey no worries. Glad to see how much you care about Sakura teme. Never thought of you as the jealousy type." _

_"I'm not."_

_Sasuke moved his head away, hiding the redness spreading on the side of his neck._

_"Really?! Well let me ask Sakura-chan and see what she thinks."_

_"You wouldn't dare!"_

_"Oh look. There is Sakura-chan!"_

_Naruto pointed in the opposite direction Sasuke was looking at. Sasuke turned around right away. He heard Naruto laughing when he didn't see Sakura._

_"DOBE! SHUT UP!"_

* * *

"Beautiful" Lisanna murmured while caressing the sakura pedal necklace she found Sasuke embracing in his sleep. She had stopped to check on him when she saw the shiny object earning her curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

Lisanna jumped at the sound of his voice feeling threatened with his death glare. She could sense he wasn't taking her intrusion well.

"Umm...Sorry I didn't...It's just you were...I mean how you were holding it...agh fine curiosity got the best of me!"

"Don't ever touch it again."

He moved the necklace away from her.

"She's the reason why you don't want to go back isn't it?"

"What do you want?" Sasuke said with eyes closed and his back on the bed.

"You're afraid of what you might find."

"You should leave" Sasuke insisted. Even though he wasn't too close to her body, she felt his coldness.

"Ten years is a long time...I don't blame you for sulking...Still it's heartbreaking seeing someone so down."

"Good thing you won't have too anymore."

Lisanna turned to see the brave rare visitor.

"Yasu" she mumbled.

Yasu turned on the lights earning a surprised noise from Lisanna. She mentally took back the comment of no shinobi from her village being trained to handle Sasuke's glare. Yasu was the only exception.

"The counsel thinks you're well enough to travel. I'm taking you home Uchiha."

Sasuke lifted himself up and gave his full attention to the man in front with mismatched eyes.

"No interrogation?"

"We have everything there is need to know."

"That easy?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't convinced of their good intentions.

"Yes."

"What's the catch?"

Yasu shook his head.

"There are no strings attached. Like I said, we are a peaceful village."

* * *

**Author's Note: **For all of my reviewer's, thank you so much for taking the time to give a shout out. They mean a lot for a author :)!

Next chapter is Naruto's and Sasuke's confrontation. Oh, oh!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Sasuke's POV**

* * *

The Great Naruto Bridge. Heh. What memories it brings.

.

.

_The enemy was fighting me. I had activated my sharingan for the second time. We were evenly matched. However he had other plans. Naruto was getting in his way. Naruto as annoying as ever became his target. Within a wince he threw his senbons at Naruto aiming for the kill. My sharingan alerted me. What happened next even I didn't comprehend._

_Without knowing why I ran and ran to stop the attack. My sharingan saw the senbons traveling in slow motion. They were moving faster than my legs mocking me as they were heading closer to their victim. I felt an urge to increase my speed. It was a desperation so big that hurt. It hurt to think I would not make it on time. My legs heard my inner cries for they moved at an unexplainable speed until impact was complete. The senbons slowly penetrated my skin to engrave themselves as my downfall. They laughed at me hoping I would entertain them with my own cries. But I didn't give in to the pain. I was an Uchiha, an avenger, somebody like me doesn't throw away their pride to such petty things._

_Naruto woke up happy I defeated the enemy. He had no idea. I stood fighting the pain surrounding my body. No one will see me cry, scream or beg for mercy. _

"_You always get in the way Naruto…It never fails…" I said silently cursing with every blood dripping out of my body. _

"_You should take a look at your face…You look like a total loser…" he deserved every word. _

"_Why would you do something so stupid?...Do that for me..Why…Why would you…" I could hear Naruto confused. Sure we didn't get along but did he really think I'd let a team member die? When I really think about it his confusion does make sense. I'm unsure myself on my eagerness to save him. I could feel my life fading away. I was going to die soon. This meant the last survivor of the Uchihas wasn't going to fulfill his revenge; my only resolve in life. And it was all over thanks to this blabbermouth. Why was I eager to give my life away in exchange of his again?_

"_My body…Just moved…On its own idiot! How should I know?!"_

_._

_._

"This is a nice bridge. I heard it was named after the Hidden Village of the Leaf's Hokage. Is this true Sasuke?"

Yes it was named after that knucklehead giving him more reason to boost his ego. But if anybody deserved this honor it was Naruto with no doubt. Idiot. What will you do when you hear of my return?

"Sasuke?" There is the voice again. The female shinobi who kept pestering me when I was recovering. This is strange. Somehow I feel lost with my thoughts. That's right I almost forgot.

"This is far enough."

The shinobis escorting me home halted. The shinobi who called himself Yasu turned around to give me the attention I wanted.

"Is there a problem Sasuke?" he asked with no sign of faltering. He look straight into my eyes challenging me. Tch. He had guts. I'll give him that.

"What the hell did you do to me when I woke up? And why wasn't my village notified of my situation in all these years? I want answers now." Ever since I regained conscious I've been lost in a world I'm supposed to accept. How can I accept this strange place when nothing made sense. Something was off. How come these people were not able to notice of my heritage earlier. Unless they kept me for their own plans. But why let me go free after all these years? My eyes are still intact. I can take them out without a doubt of my mind.

Yasu continued his stare at me. He didn't flinch once.

"Smart. Recover first and then ask questions when you're out of the lion's den, isn't that right?"

I said nothing. If he knows what's best for him he'll answer me.

"We didn't possessed enough evidence to confirm your Uchiha heritage. Only suspicion. And because we value the secrecy of our village we were not going to compromise our existence for a stranger. Our best bet was to wait until you awake to act. It wasn't our fault you slept for years. Don't forget we were nice enough to give you care for almost ten years."

You're hiding something. I could feel Lisanna tense up. She isn't good at hiding her emotions like you.

"Continue" I demanded.

"And for what I did when you awoke. You don't have to worry because you won't remember." His eyes quickly captured mine the same way he did before. His eyes transformed color once more paralyzing me in the act...

W-why can't I move?! Why isn't my kekkei genkai…..

My mind blanked out...

"Does that relief your concerns?"

...What was I asking? Oh right, I was demanding to know why they never notified Konoha. How did he answer? Something about security of the village or whatever. I guess that's okay.

"I will kill you if I find out you lied."

"Of course Sasuke. May we continue?"

I nodded.

* * *

He told me I was in a coma for almost ten years. With my eyes closed I don't feel any different with reality striking when they open. How is it possible not to recognize my own village? The village Itachi sacrificed an entire clan for. Naruto has really done it. This idiot is revolutionizing the world starting with his own home.

"You're village is beautiful Sasake."

I can feel Lisanna enticed with the surroundings. I don't blame her. The sight of my village is breathtaking. But something feels off. The wind feels different almost as if it's mourning. I remember the breeze filling me up with peaceful memories of my family. At the time reliving those memories were a distraction I despised. Especially when team 7 was becoming my second family against my will. Now the breeze is filling me up with remorse…

...Wait a minute. I'm feeling a chakra coming our way. I close my eyes to identify whose chakra it is. When I clear my mind there is no mistaking. Naruto. I can feel you're not happy.

"He's coming" I muttered. I've been in a coma for practically ten freaking years. No one knew my whereabouts until now. It's safe to say my life is over.

"Who is?" Lisanna asked confused. His chakra is getting closer. It's darker than I remembered. I deserve whatever wrath is coming my way. They kept fighting for me long after I left them. They stayed true to their goal to bring me back to home. No matter what I did they kept trying. People called they idiots. People tried to discourage them with facts of my unrepairable behavior. They continued with their mission. I tried to end their lives on numerous occasions. They trained harder to release me of my insanity. I was within my own hell hole who wanted to eliminate everybody. But, but they refused to let me god damn it! They told me we were family and I never believed. At least I tried not to for the sake of my revenge. Yet they proved to me how much I meant to them. They forgave my atrocities. Naruto understood me when he found out the truth behind my clan's massacre. He even told me he didn't blame my actions. Ten years ago I had a family again. The family who withstood hell for me. And what did I do? I let them down again. Now what do I have? Nothing. Not even revenge can get me through my nightmares. He is getting closer...

...Naruto. Sakura. I'm so sorry.

"You bastard! How dare you come back?"

Your punches don't change.

"Naruto."

I picked myself up from the ground. Hokage or not Naruto's recklessness never changes. Give me whatever you got. I'm done fighting.

As if in cue, Naruto charged once more body slamming me to the ground. He placed his body on top of me. Idiot. He didn't noticed I teleported us elsewhere.

Naruto threw his fist into my cheek. When I refused to react he stroke me with the other hand.

"You coward! Fight me!"

No. I deserve this. End this right now. Do what you should have done years ago.

Naruto continued showing no sign of mercy. The more I refused to react the stronger his hits were.

"DO SOMETHING!"

Naruto was infuriated. He kept punching me left and right. I could taste the blood dripping from my face. Good job my friend. Take your anger on someone with no desire to live. I could explain the situation. You and Sakura could understand. But what is the point? Ten years of my life was taken away. My own village is unrecognizable before my eyes. The breeze of the wind is foreign. And Sa-Sakura. What future do I have with someone who most likely moved on? Take me out my misery.

"WE TRUSTED YOU….SAKURA LOVED YOU….YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND DAMN IT…"

The taste of my blood was getting stronger. I wanted to cough out my blood but he wouldn't let me. His beatings were fast.

"WE FORGAVE YOU…I TOLD YOU I WOULD ALWAYS HAVE YOUR BACK….ALWAYS…AND WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

My left eye was getting numbed. You're really not holding back aren't you?

"YOU BETRAYED US ALL OVER AGAIN?!...I'M TIRED OF YOUR CRAP…DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY LONG NIGHTS I STOOD NEXT TO SAKURA TELLING HER IT WAS ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING?...I LOST COUNT YOU IDIOT….I GAVE HER FALSE HOPE…"

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave again…I-I loved her….

"AND NOW YOUR BACK SILENTLY LETTING ME BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU…. THIS IS YOUR GUILT ISN'T IT?... WELL I'VE HAD ENOUGH AND SO HAS SHE… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SASUKE...FOR HER SAKE!"

You're almost done Naruto…Damn it!...What's taking you so long?

"SCREW YOU SASUKE…"

What the hell Naruto?! Why are you tearing up? Don't stop now. Listen to me. KILL ME NOW!

"I-I-I WANT TO KILL YOU….WE GAVE YOU EVERYTHING…WHY WASN'T IT ENOUGH?!"

His…His...punches are getting lighter.

"TELL ME. WHY WEREN'T WE ENOUGH?!"

STOP. Don't cry now… Stupid Naruto. You always get in the way... It never fails. Not then, not now. I'm not worth it. I never was.

"DAMN YOU SASUKE!"

Naruto stopped his next punch mid-air. He fists were as bloody as my face was. He got off me. My entire body was thankful. Naruto was no Sakura in weight. He sat down against the closest tree. He covered his eyes with the back of his hand attempting to stop the river of tears he was shedding. I found the strength I had left to sit upright and lean against a tree. I was tired. He was tired. I could tell he was trying his best to control his anger but his emotions wasn't letting him.

"You're family idiot….my brother….remember when I said I hurt when I see you carrying all your burden?!…it still hurts…I could have helped…you know I'd fight for you…so why?!"

Naruto you never change...You win..I'll fight.

"I-I was in a coma idiot…."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I tried something new this chapter. I wrote in Sasauke's POV. Hopefully you like!

For all my supporters, thanks so much for everything. It's been forever since I updated! Thank you, thank you for being patient.


End file.
